Because I was Selfish
by envy1423
Summary: Two years after Naruto was captured during the war he suddenly returns a little different then everyone remembers. FemNaru/Kaka
1. Homecoming

Hi! I have spent many many years reading fanfiction and thought I'd try my hand at one. I know this probably sucks, but hey what the hell I'm having fun writing and that's all that matters. I was originally going to make this one long oneshot but got impatient and wanted to post it asap. There should only be another chapter or two and those chapters should be out within the next few days. This is totally unbetad so forgive me for spelling and grammar mistakes. I went over it a few times to try to make sure I got everything. I tried to make it as close to canon as possible, but there is always a chance I got something out of sequence, and if you find something I appologize. Plus this takes place before they find out who Tobi really is. Anyway on with the story… Enjoy!

P.S. Just updated this chapter to add in the newly learned line break haha

Chapter 1: Homecoming

The air in the small lighted hallway was thick with heavy emotions. Dread, anticipation, sorrow, and hope were the foremost prevalent ones. The chill from the air conditioning was stifling. The smell of antiseptics nauseating.

A set of double doors stood menacingly at the end of the white hallway. A single lighted sign hung above them; Operation in Progress.

The multiple chairs along the walls were filled with worried occupants. Some with their heads cradled in their arms, others wringing their hands. A few nervous men paced the tiled floors. Glancing at the doors every few minutes hoping for good news to come. While others were just leaning against walls.

Hours passed before the light on the sign faded, and a tall blonde woman walked through the double doors. Heaving a heavy sigh she swiped her trembling fingers through her bangs, and awaited the bombardment of questions she new she was about to receive.

Umino Iruka, a handsome man in his early thirties, was the first to get to her. His shaking voice was hard to make out, as he stumbled out a quick, "How is he?"

"Stable. He lost a lot of blood by the time Shima-san got here to summon him. We're lucky he's even alive. Had it not been for the Kyuubi Naruto wouldn't have made it. It'll be a while before things are back to normal." Came Tsunade's tired reply.

"But? I know there's a but Shishou. What's wrong with Naruto?" A young pink haired woman pleaded with her mentor and teacher.

Tsunade stared at the people standing before her. The young members of the Rookie 11, Team Gai, and their sensei's. Sai, Yamato, Iruka and the Konohamaru Corps, including their sensei. Random jounins that Naruto had befriended over the years stood nearby as well.

Tsunade had no clue where to start, but had them follow her out of the halls and into a rather large waiting area for family members. Once everyone had filed in the door shut with a resounding click, and she turned to face her subordinates.

"Everyone, please find a place to sit or spread out. I'll tell you everything I know so far." People started shuffling around finding places to be. Sakura and Ino both took chairs next to each other. Hinata sat on the left end next to Kiba, with Shino standing beside her. Tenten and Kurenai took up seats between Kiba and Sakura. Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, and Choji sat to the right of them. Iruka took the right most chair closest to where Tsunade was standing. Sai, Yamato, Kakashi, and Gai found wall space to lean on, along with some other jounin. Konohamaru and the rest sat on the floor or filled out the remaining chairs.

A knock on the door echoed loudly through the room. Tsunade opened the door to allow Shizune to pass by and enter the room. After whispering something to Tsunade she moved to stand to the right of Iruka.

Looking at the awaiting faces Tsunade cleared her throat and began, "As all of you know Naruto was captured during the war nearly two years ago. Kakashi, from what you and Gai have told me, you two, Naruto, and Bee were engaged in a battle with Tobi. During the battle he was able to capture Naruto and disappear. Not a trace was left anywhere.

"With Naruto captured we, the Five Kage, expected the worse. We didn't know how long it would take for Tobi to extract the Kyuubi. We figured once they had him it would be easier for them to get the Hachibi from Bee. So, we sent Bee into hiding and planned for the destruction of what Tobi could do with the Kyuubi's power added to the other seven Bijuus.

"But months went on and nothing major happened. The war continued without Tobi's presence. The white Zetsu army kept up their attack and we defeated them enough that we no longer needed to be out on the battlefield. All shinobi and samurai returned to their villages. We have spent the last two years co-operating with the Shinobi Alliance in preparation of Tobi's resurfacing, and even though we are still on alert for him, the war has been halted.

"Once Kakashi and Gai reported Naruto's capture we immediately sent out search parties to infiltrate known Akatsuki hideouts, while simultaneously trying to find unknown ones. While all proved to be failures, one search lead to Yamato being found, and brought back.

"Still after months there were no signs of Naruto, or of Tobi either. We were going with the assumption that for some reason Naruto was still alive. But why we had no idea."

"Tsunade-sama, I mean no disrespect, but what does this have to do with what's wrong with Naruto?" Iruka interrupted. This had been common knowledge to everyone from shinobi to civilians for over a year now.

"I'm getting to that. Now, as I said it's been nearly two years since Naruto was abducted. No one has seen or heard from him since the battle with Tobi. Our searching had turned up nothing at all.

"At approximately eleven last night Shima-sama burst into my office. She was frantic and didn't even take the time to look at me as she quickly moved to an open space and did a reverse summon.

"I was beyond shocked at the bloody body laying on the floor. I was expecting it to be Naruto, since he is the only one left that has the frog summoning contract. But it wasn't Naruto, or well it didn't look like him."

"What do you mean it didn't look like him? What is wrong with him?" Hinata's quiet voice drifted in.

"The person that Shima-sama summoned was a woman."

"WHAT?" came the loud exclamation from several people in the room. A mass jumble of questions were hurdled at her all at once. Tsunade raised her hand to try to calm them down so she could finish, but was promptly ignored.

A vein ticked above her left eye, and a headache was forming. "SILENCE!" She yelled. It was nearing ten in the morning and she had been working on Naruto for nearly twelve hours. She was exhausted and irritated, and the idiots weren't helping.

"Let me finish, and no more interrupting. As I was saying, Shima-sama came in did a reverse summon, and summoned a woman into my office. I was just as confused as all of you. I asked her who the woman was and she told me it was Naruto.

"I ran to him... her... and..." closing her eyes Tsunade licked her dry lips and tried to clear the lump in her throat. Taking a deep breath she continued on. "She wasn't alone. She was completely naked, covered in blood, holding two newborns."

The looks on the faces in the room were horrified. Several paled so fast she thought they might pass out.

"What we assumed as the first born, a boy, had been born naturally the umbilical cord still attached and coming from the birth canal. The second, a girl, must have been a difficult birth. It seems Naruto had to cut the second one out. Like her twin, she was still attached as well.

"I don't know exactly how long it had been since Naruto had given birth before she arrived in my office, but I estimated it to be between an hour and two. Most of the blood on her came from the slice across her lower stomach. It seems she had also started to hemorrhage out from her... from between her legs.

"Both babies at first glance seemed okay. One was wailing while the other made hiccuping noises. I took the boy and Shizune grabbed the girl and we detached them from their mother. I called in the ANBU from the door told one to grab Naruto and we ran here.

"Once here, I informed the ANBU to go inform a few of you that Naruto was hospitalized, while Shizune began to check on the infants. Cleaned them, checked their vitals, and made sure they were warm. They are both very healthy. All vitals are strong although a tad bit small.

"Naruto was a different story. For some reason Kyuubi's chakra, while still in there, was not helping to heal her. I removed the placenta, but the result of it being removed earlier caused her to hemorrhage badly. It took a while to stop the bleeding, but eventually I was able to. I sealed the cut on her stomach, and worked on the tearing in the birth canal.

"After that it was just many hours trying to get her vitals back up, and to recover from the blood loss. She was very undernourished for a pregnant woman, let alone one carrying twins. About an hour or so ago the Kyuubi's power seemed to kick in and she's recovering much faster. She needs her rest, but she should be awake and ready for a few visitors in a few days." Tsunade finished.

Sakura and Ino were holding onto each other crying by the end of her tale. Iruka was staring at the ground, his forehead resting against his hands. Kakashi was still leaning against the wall arms crossed over his chest, staring at nothing. Hinata, who had been silently crying throughout most of the speech, now sat trembling with Kiba's arm around her.

"So, umm..." Shikamaru cleared his throat before continuing, "What do we do? How do we help him... her."

"There's not much we can do at the moment. Naruto needs to rest to get better. Hopefully _she'll_ wake up soon and we can get more answers to what happened to her. The twins are in the room with her now. We will be moving them into the maternity ward soon."

Kakashi was the first to breach the topic no one wanted to ask. "Tobi claimed he was Uchiha Madara more than once, do the babies look like Uchiha? Did he rape her?"

Tsunade shook her head, "There were no signs that I could see that she was raped. But without a confirmation from her I can't say for sure. As for the twins, the little girl has red hair same color as Kushina's with Naruto's blue eyes. The little boy on the other hand has hair so pale it almost seems white with a dark blue grey tone to his eyes. The iris' will likely change and darken over the next few years. Although, probably not much. The little boys hair is the mystery. I would bet my life that they aren't Uchiha. Neither Naruto or an Uchiha would be able to produce that pale white color. So as to who the father actually is I couldn't say."

Nodding Kakashi and the others took her words in. So far all they could do is wait. Wait for Naruto to wake up and explain what happened.

"Can we see the babies?" Ino's quiet voice broke through everyone's musings.

"After we get Naruto transferred up to the maternity ward we will be placing the twins in the nursery. If you want to wait to see them through the glass that's fine. No offense to any of you, I know you are all her friends, but until she is wake no one but the nurses I assign are to touch them. Are there any other questions? I'd like to get Naruto transferred as soon as possible."

When no more seemed forthcoming she left with Shizune to start getting the transfer started. Those that wished to see the newborns waited in the nursery. The others left with heavy hearts wondering just when their favorite little blonde would wake.

* * *

It was nearly three days before Naruto woke up, and while Tsunade let people visit two at a time, she did not allow her speak about what happened. Tsunade wanted to give her the time to recuperate before putting her through the stress of the past two years.

After nearly a week of being in the hospital Naruto was finally allowed out. For the a few hours at least. Naruto, with still unnamed baby boy and baby girl, were escorted to the Hokage's office.

Tsunade sat behind her desk with Shizune standing beside her as always. Iruka and Kakashi sat in chairs in front of the desk. Naruto had made it clear when she told her story she would only tell a select few. After that Tsunade would give the rest a condensed version of the tale. Tsunade figured it would be easier to talk about what happened without so many people staring and possibly interrupting her. So, Shizune, Iruka, and Kakashi had been chosen to be the few there.

Naruto walked in carrying the twins in her arms. Shizune quickly walked over to relieve her of one of the little bundles. Naruto sat in between Kakashi and Iruka cradling her son to her chest.

With a kind smile Tsunade told her to take her time, and begin when she was ready.

_'Where do I begin.' _Naruto wondered. "I guess it all started when I was born." she shrugged.

"Kakashi-sensei, you, Yamato-taichou, and Sai were the only ones there when you asked me how I was able to subdue Kurama during the battle with Pein. And before anyone asks Kurama is the Kyuubi. He has helped me a lot. We are friends. Anyway Kakashi-sensei do you remember my answer to that?"

"You said you met the Fourth, and the he replaced the seal." The others looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

"That's right. He said he sealed some of his chakra inside me so that if the seal came undone up to the eighth tail he would be able to replace the seal. But it seems he wasn't the only one he sealed inside me.

"While I was hidden on the island I asked Killer Bee to teach me to control Kurama the way he could control the Hachibi. There was a key that Tou-chan left to Gamatora to give to Ero-sennin. After his death Gamatora was told to bring the key to me. With the use of the key and the help of Killer Bee I was able to go inside the seal and try to take Kurama's power as my own. It was difficult. I didn't understand the amount of hate and despair that someone could hold within themselves. Needless to say I almost failed.

"But in my darkest moment a light shone through and helped me to seal him. Tou-chan had sealed Kaa-chan in me as well." Naruto looked down with a fond smile on her face. It was easy to see at that moment that while Naruto the boy had been handsome, Naruto the girl was breathtaking.

"Kaa-chan explained a lot more things to me then Tou-chan could. She told me about how they had met and fallen in love. About how happy they had been when they found out Kaa-chan was pregnant with me. And about the night I was born.

"I don't know if you all were aware of it, but Kaa-chan was the previous jinchuriki for Kurama. Your grandmother, Baa-chan, was the one before that. As a safety precaution Kaa-chan had to give birth to me outside the village and behind a special barrier. It turns out that the seal on a female host has one weakness, and that is childbirth. That was why Kaa-chan was made to have me outside the village.

"Somehow and I don't yet know how, but Tobi knew of that weakness. He killed the ANBU that were stationed outside the building I was born in, killed the nurse and Sandaime-jiji's wife, before trying to kill me. Tou-chan saved me, but at the price of letting mother be captured.

"Tobi ripped Kurama from Kaa-chan, used the sharingan on it, and sent it to destroy Konoha. Tou-chan fought with Tobi, and eventually chose to seal Kurama within me. He sealed his and Kaa-chan's chakra into me so that I could meet them again when I needed them the most in the future. But he did one other things with the seal as well. With the threat of Tobi still being alive, Tou-chan didn't want what happened to Kaa-chan to happen to me. He didn't want Tobi or anyone to impregnate me for the sole purpose of weakening Kurama's seal. So he sealed my real gender away as well.

"From that moment on I was a boy, and I was to be a boy until I was old enough to protect myself. Gamatora also had the reversal seal for my gender as well."

The little girl in Shizune's arms started wailing, and Naruto handed the little boy to Iruka. Excusing herself to the corner of the room Naruto fixed the child and a blanket over herself while she breastfed her child. Walking back over to her seat she was happy to watching Iruka make cooing noises at her son.

After all that had happened Naruto was glad that the special people in her life have made the transition into motherhood so easy for her. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were all to happy to come watch and hold the babies so she could rest. The boys would come and sit with her to relieve her of her boredom of being in the hospital.

"So had you always known you were a girl?" Shizune quietly spoke up after Naruto had settled back into the chair.

"No, not until I was around twelve, and I first made my way into the seal. That was always something that bothered me. Every time I went into the seal I was a girl and I didn't understand why. It wasn't until Kaa-chan explained to me that I finally understood. I guess it was a good thing I always liked boys anyway."

"What? But I always thought you liked Sakura!" Tsunade exclaimed.

Naruto shook her head, "Nuh uh. I hate to make it sound like I was using her, but I've always know Sakura was in love with Sasuke. What better person to pretend to love than someone I knew I would never have to worry about loving me back. People hated me enough as it was I didn't want to seem like even more of an outcast by not having a crush on someone. I didn't want people to think I was gay. Hell, I thought I was gay until I found out I was really a girl." Naruto chuckled.

"Alright gaki tell us about what happened after you were taken." Tsunade pressed on.

"That is a long story." She sighed. "One I don't really want to tell."

That's all for now… The next chapter will deal with the captured and what happened while she was there. Until next time!


	2. Captured

Well one oops I forgot the disclaimer on the first chapter… I own nothing!

Two, Pup thanks for the review, and thanks as well for the few followers and favoriters (that is definitely not a word haha) I was excited to get this chapter out… worked all day on it. Certain parts of this chapter is what made me decide to write the story. This chapter can get a tad graphic.. Maybe that's the word. It's definitely the reason for the M rating. Hope you all enjoy it. I tried to correct all spelling, and grammar, but knowing me I missed something. And I probably have an over use of comma's (I do that)… Anyway please enjoy this chapter

Chapter 2: Captured

Ten long days had passed since the extraction began. Uzumaki Naruto lay suspended before the Gedo Mazo encased in a sphere of chakra connecting them together.

The process was taking longer than expected. Tobi had planned for six maybe seven days at the most to finish. But as time went on it was proving more and more obvious that something was wrong.

It had all started out normal. Naruto quickly connected to the statue, and fed his chakra to it. The next few days progressed the same way slowly switching from Naruto's to the Kyuubi's. But the end of the fourth day is when things started going awry.

The red stream of Kyuubi's chakra stopped its flow towards the statue. Naruto's body was quickly engulfed in a fiery mass of chakra. His back arched and his clothes were set aflame. Charred pieces of cloth floated to the ground. He was left naked, skin untouched by the flame.

Tobi watched puzzled by the sudden occurrence. Once an extraction had started it had never stopped or halted before. Let alone had a person's chakra literally burst into flames.

Keeping his hand seals intact and the power of the jutsu going, he walked closer to the hovering boy. Something odd was happening to the seal. The eight trigrams surrounding the spiral lengthened and split slowly covering Naruto's body.

The entire process took nearly five whole days before the seal stopped dividing. Naruto looked similar to one of Orochimaru's cursed seal victims. Only the design was a lot more intricate and covered more skin.

By the time the tenth day came the Kyuubi and Naruto's chakra still hadn't restarted flowing to the statue. A five whole days with no progress. Tobi knew something had to happen soon, his chakra was running low, and he wouldn't be able to keep the jutsu going for very much longer.

_Inside the seal_

Kurama paced behind his cage as he watched his young host writhe in pain for hours. Her back arched as she wailed, nails digging into the concrete floor beneath the shallow water. She sporadically kicked and flailed her arms sending water splashing in every direction. Eventually her wails died turning into severe vomiting, and then violent dry heaving.

He now watched as she cried silently trying to calm down and catch her breath. The Gedo Mazo had finally fought past her chakra and was now working on taking his.

With a deep shaky breath Naruto tried to get to her feet. After stumbling a few times she was able to make her way to his cage. With one hand resting on a bar she took her first steps ever past the gate into the Kyuubi's domain.

Her legs quickly gave out from her lack of strength and she landed flat on the ground her arms too weak to catch her fall. She crawled the rest of the distance towards Kurama, long blonde hair dragging in the water. Sitting on her knees, hands fisted in her lap, she raised her whiskered face to look at him.

"Kurama, are you in pain?" her soft worried voice questioned.

**"Leave it to you brat to ask how I am after what you just went through." **he chuckled. He leant down so his nose almost touched her face. **"I am alright, child. This is nothing a demon, such as myself, can****'t**** handle."**

Naruto tilted her head, and smiled gently at him. She reached out to rub the top of his nose. "After all these years and everything we went through I finally have you on my side." Unshed tears made her blue eyes look brighter. " Just when I thought we could work on being friends, I got too cocky and got us captured. I'm so sorry Kurama. I'm sorry I got us into this mess. I'm sorry for not being a stronger, smarter Jinchuriki for you. If only I hadn't rushed at him, hoping I'd get lucky, we wouldn't have gotten sucked into that stupid jutsu. We wouldn't be here. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

She was crying hysterically by the end of her speech. Fingers tightly grasping the fur on either side of his snout. Her face buried into the side of his nose, tears soaking his fur. He couldn't count the number of times she said I'm sorry before she passed out.

Naruto awoke to a tugging sensation from her arms. Following the lines of her arms she found her hands still grasped into the Kyuubi's fur. Still in a daze from just waking up it took her a while to understand what was going on.

The fox was levitating a few feet off the ground. A steady stream of his chakra could be seen flowing out the gate and down a long hallway. Going where in the hallway she didn't know, but whenever it was going it was leaving her and heading into the Gedo Mazo.

Naruto clenched her fingers tighter into the fur and tried to tug him back down.

"Kurama? Kurama look at me!" she shouted trying to get him to wake up to answer her. "Kurama! Come on don't leave me! Please!" she cried.

Steadily she rose higher and higher until her feet no longer touched the ground. She hung suspended in the air from his muzzle frantically calling to him and swinging herself back and forth to try to wake him up. But it all proved fruitless and she couldn't hold on forever.

The fur slipped from her grasped and she fell landing hard on her back getting the wind knocked out of her. Gasping for air she inhaled a mouthful of water. She got to her hands and knees fast coughing violently, trying to expel the liquid from her mouth and lungs.

_'I don't have time for this shit!'_ she thought lifting her head trying to find where the fox had went.

The Kyuubi was almost to the broken down gate. _'When did that happen?' _she wondered. It didn't matter though the fox was too far away and too high in the air for her to jump to. It was hopeless. Kurama was going to be sealed in the Gedo Mazo. She let everyone down. She had failed her friends. She had failed the world.

"No." she said in disbelief. "This isn't it. This can't be all. It can't... it can't end like this. No, no no no... NOOO!" she shouted. Pain, anger, heartache, and rage filled her. She threw her head back and screamed wordlessly.

Naruto didn't even notice when the pointed heads of chakra chains started protruding from her body. They appeared slowly at first before shooting out of her body straight to the fox. They wrapped around his body like bandages then slowly retracted back into her. Pulling Kurama right in front of her before the ends smashed into the ground around them sealing the Kyuubi, it's power, and Naruto within a barrier.

**"Getting more... and more like.. your mother everyday brat."** Kurama heaved out. It was easy to tell the fox was quite drained. Naruto had never heard him have to struggle so hard to get a sentence out before.

She smiled at him and leant on his side. Yawning loudly she thanked him for the compliment then passed out. Kurama got comfortable and rested his head next to her body before following her into a blissful slumber.

The next time she awoke Naruto saw they were still stuck within the barrier. Kurama was already awake when she looked at him.

"How long was I out?" she inquired.

**"I'm not sure exactly, but ****I**** would guess two or three days**** has gone by****."**

"Whoa. I wonder why I'm still so tired." She moved against his side to get more comfortable. "And why are these chains coming out or me? I thought Kaa-chan left after she helped me gain control over your power."

**"These chains are yours not your mothers. It seems she left you with more than just her verbal tic." **

"HEY!" although she sounded affronted she was actually glad to hear someone say she was like her mother.

**"It is true. As to why you****'****r****e**** so tired I am not so sure. Although I have a guess."**

"Go on." she prompted.

**"I think the attempt to unseal me has agitated the seal on your gender. If I am correct your body is working on the reconfiguration of... well everything. From your skin to your muscles and bones. Your reproductive organs especially need to be remade to those of a ****woman's****. Even down on a molecular level everything is changing. That plus this barrier you have here is draining your chakra**** severely****."**

"If this is all true then what? How long do I have before the seal wears off and I'm a girl out there as well. And this barrier how long do you think I can keep it up?" she was starting to get antsy. She didn't want her first time being a female again to be in the presence of this madman.

**"I do not have the answers to that. I would say another two, three days**** maybe****. But I can't give you anything more than a guess. Same with the barrier. I have nothing, but guesses to when it will fall."**

Sighing she nodded her head. Neither one knowing what would happen next. Snuggling deeper into his fur Naruto got comfortable and went back to sleep.

Kurama watched her sleep for the next few days. Worried about what was happening to her real body on the outside. On the inside her body was starting to look a little thin and pale. Her breathing had been getting heavier and shallower as the time went on.

He couldn't guess the exact time that has passed, but he knew it had been more than seven days. The human body wasn't accustomed to going without food or water for that long. He could only assume that he was the reason she was still alive.

A whimper to his left had him staring at the young girl. Her brows were knitted and she bit her bottom lip tightly. A loud painful screamed tore out her throat before she disappeared out of the barrier and out of the seal.

_Back outside the seal_

Tobi had no choice but to release the jutsu. Naruto's body slowly lowered back to the altar he had been placed on in the beginning. The extraction had failed. This had never happened before and Tobi was at a loss as to what to do next. He would have to find a way to keep the boy sedated so he could research a new way to go about removing the beast. The Yondaime's seal turn out to be more of a pain then he thought it would.

He looked down at the young male. The black lines covering his body started to glow, and the boy let out a pain filled yell. The body jerked, and starting coughing up blood.

Tobi jumped back to not get hit by the spray of blood. He watched as Naruto tried to roll onto his side and fell off the platform. Moaning, he raised himself to his forearms, and continued hacking up blood and bits or chunky muscle.

The glowing lines started to melt like liquid ink draining from his body, but this wasn't ink that was pooling on the floor. It was flesh and muscle. His build began to slim as bits of white bone were pushed through the muscles on his arms and legs before liquefying. His back jerked a few times and split along the spine as a few vertebrae separated from the column and melted on its way to the floor. The jaw and cheekbones cracked and contorted before settling down. Naruto choked on a few piece of bone before a white mass was expelled out his mouth.

As all this was going on Tobi watched horrified at first thinking that the Jinchuriki was dying, but as time went on it turned to fascination. He could never describe to anyone what he was seeing at that moment. The way the body was transforming in front of him was nothing short of amazing. The last thing Tobi noticed happen brought a smile to his face, and he laughed. Laughed with so much joy and malice.

The flesh and muscles of the penis and testicles melted off to form a smooth front pelvis. A slit was ripped between the thighs to begin the creation of a vagina. The front of Naruto's chest quickly began to bulge as breasts rapidly formed.

The hair on her head stood out and started to wiggle, much like a snake or worm would, before shooting out to gather on the ground.

When it was all over Naruto lay on her side in giant pool of vomit, blood, and liquefied body parts. Tobi got closer to examine the young woman. Her face was slimmer, and definitely prettier. The whisker marks still prominent on her cheeks. Even he could admit that she was pretty, and given another year or two and she would be breathtaking.

Her body mass had definitely thinned out. Her height had lost two or three inches, and her hair would probably touch the ground when she stood. The Kyuubi's seal was still in tact having gone back to its previous shape.

Just when Tobi thought all might be lost on the Kyuubi's extraction the kami's sent him a gift. He knew exactly what to do now. It would take longer than normal, but in the end he would get the same results. The Kyuubi would be his, and then the world.

* * *

While Naruto was out suffering from chakra exhaustion Tobi moved Naruto to a more secure location. There was a hideout just outside Kaze no Kuni to the southwest of Ishigakure. A small abandoned looking cottage with a dark secret hidden underneath.

Hidden under a genjutsu in the closet of the bathroom was a trap door. The stairs led to a small hallway with four doors. The one at the very end was used for torture and interrogations.

Tobi walked in and laid Naruto on the metal table in the middle of the room. He walked to the left wall to grab the chains hanging there. While he would normally chain prisoners to the left side Naruto would be a special case. In order for his plan to work she would need to be treated a little better than a slave.

He moved the chains to the middle back wall so she would be closer to a hole in the ground used for relieving ones self. He couldn't have the soon to be expecting mother wallowing in her own filth.

He then chained her to the wall, and left. He had to find a capable enough medic to take care of his charge when he wasn't around.

* * *

The sound of metal objects falling to the floor woke Naruto from her slumber. She blinked her eyes trying to clear them. Her head was thick and cloudy and she absently wondered if this was the feeling people described as a hangover.

Loud sobs filled her ears and she looked towards the noise finding a young woman leaning against a metal table.

"Now now, what a bad girl you are. You've gone and woken the sleeping princess." A voice she faintly remembered spoke. "Do what I told you." the voice bit out and the girl let out a shriek as she was forcefully pulled towards Naruto.

Naruto tried to focus her eyes to get a good look at the man leading the woman, but with as blurry as her vision was he looked like a black blob. The woman approached her and grabbed her left arm apologizing profusely to her.

Naruto didn't understand what she was apologizing for until she felt a prick in her hand, and a few minutes later she was back asleep.

Tobi turned to the brunette once Naruto was out. "You will have full reign of this room and one of the others I'll give to you to rest in. You will have one job in this place, and as long as you do it I will not kill you. Civilian nurses such as yourself are a dime a dozen and I will not lose any sleep killing you if I must. Do not think of escaping you wouldn't make it out of here alive. Plus even if you did there is no town or village within 30 miles." she looked at him and nodded. Too afraid to speak.

"Your job is to watch over and take care of her. Keep her as sedated as possible. When I bring back a sperm sample you will implant it into her and make sure she conceives. You will monitor her everyday and make sure everything goes normally. No mistakes are allowed. She looses the baby you lose you life."

Once again she nodded then chose to speak, "I can't keep her sedated forever. The sedatives will be harmful to the baby, and could cause a miscarriage."

"That wont matter once she's pregnant. All her chakra will be diverted to caring for the child and weaken her chakra levels substantially. Any use of chakra one her part would kill the fetus." he told her.

"But if using her chakra will kill the baby how do I stop her from aborting it?"

"The chains on her wrists and ankles are inscribed with special seals to keep her from manifesting her chakra. The only way for the baby to die would be a mistake on your part." and with the he left to go find his sample.

* * *

It wasn't long before he returned with a tube of semen he bought of some male prostitute. Some people would do anything to get money no matter how large or small the sum was.

The nurse assured him they had to wait a week for the sedative to wear off before proceeding. She didn't want to take any chances of the baby dying, and being killed for it.

Naruto glared at them as they set up to do whatever they were going to do to her. Tobi had yet to actually tell her what was going to happen. She had tried many times in the last week to escape, but it just proved futile. Her wrists and ankles were sore and bleeding from the constant rubbing of the cuffs. Kurama had tried healing her a few times, but he got drained so fast and the cuts would be back the next day before his power was even ready to try to heal them again.

Once everything was set up, Tobi walked over to Naruto and unhooked the chains from the wall. She tried to tug herself free and to upset his balance, but it was useless. When he got tired of fighting with her he punched her in the gut and she doubled over. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the table strapping her arms to the table.

Naruto was still naked from when Kyuubi's chakra burned off her clothes. She started to panic when her legs were lifted into the stirrups at the end of the table. Once in they were strapped down tightly so she couldn't move.

The nurse looked her in the eyes. Naruto could see the many apologies in those green eyes. She put on gloves picked up a long white filled tube and shoved inside her.

Naruto's eyes widened and tears sprang from them. The pain of the tube being shoved in her passage, while breaking her hymen, caused her to scream loudly in pain.

The nurse quickly turned to look at Tobi, who was standing near Naruto's head taking in her pain with glee shinning in his single visible eye. "You never said she was a virgin." She spit out quickly.

"I never said she wasn't." came the heartless reply. "Finish the job." he commanded.

The woman placed her hand under Naruto's lower back and elevated her hips to make sure the tube emptied. Keeping her ass in the air for a while to make sure the semen had time to travel to the womb.

Naruto kept her eyes shut the rest of the time. She didn't want to see the looks of pity from the person that was doing this to her, or the madman who was taking so much pleasure in her pain.

After ten minutes the nurse finally lowered her hips. Naruto was removed from the table and fastened back on the wall.

* * *

They inseminated Naruto like that everyday for a month before she became pregnant. Naruto refused to eat before she was forced on a liquid diet to get her the nutrients she needed to sustain herself and the baby.

Another month passed before morning sickness set in. Naruto didn't want this. She didn't want the baby not this way. She didn't want a child of a man she didn't know, but she refused to abort it. She couldn't kill an innocent child. So after two weeks of listening to her crying Kurama decided to do it for her.

Naruto woke one morning to a sharp massive pain in her stomach. She curled into a ball and held her stomach as she screamed. The nurse came running into the room to see what was the matter with her. She checked her pulse, and moved her hand to check on the position of the baby.

She moved Naruto's hands from clenching her stomach and noticed the blood rolling down her thighs. At that moment she new she was dead. Naruto had miscarried the baby.

When Tobi came back from wherever he went he was enraged to hear of the miscarriage. The lady lost her head quicker than she had time to explain what happened.

So he tried again. Got a new nurse, found another sperm donor, spent another month working on getting her pregnant, and once again to his anger she miscarried. But he learned something this time. Naruto wasn't aborting the children Kyuubi was because she didn't have the heart to do it herself.

Tobi then had an even more brilliant plan then just getting the Jinchuriki pregnant. It would take a little while to get the right results, but in the end it would be so much more worth it.

* * *

He was right it took far longer than he anticipated. Months to be exact, and even then it was only one halfway filled tube. He wasn't sure if it would be enough to work on the first round, but he wouldn't waste what little he had trying to collect more he might never get.

Naruto was sitting quietly against the wall when he stormed in. Walking right up to her he stooped down in front of her.

He held up the vial and swung it in front of her face. "Do you know what this is?" he asked.

"Another fetus to abort?" She retorted.

His eye crinkled in a way to show he was smiling. "I don't think so. Not this time." he said sweetly.

"What makes you think I will allow this random man's child to grow inside when none of the others survived?"

"Because." he drawled, "this isn't some random man's sperm." He watched with excitement as her eyes widened. "This," and he waved the vial in front of her face again, "you could say is from someone you know very well. I had to wait for months to be able to get this. Of course it also cost me a pretty penny, but I think it was well worth it."

Then he paused, continuing to swing the tube back and forth. He watched as her eyes followed it, the wheels in her head turning. And he waited. Waited for the curiosity to get the better of her, and he did not have to wait long.

Licking her lips she quietly asked, "Who's is it?"

And that was it he knew he had her. There is no way she would abort a child of someone she knew. Even if he couldn't prove who's sperm it was he knew if there was a chance he was telling the truth she'd keep it.

"Hatake Kakashi."

She was so stunned her head flung back to smash against the concrete wall. "What? How?" She exclaimed. _**"Don't believe him, kit. He's lying to you to trick you into carrying it."**_

"I said… this is the sperm of one Hatake Kakashi. Your beloved sensei. It would seem he goes to a certain brothel every so often to... relieve himself. According to the women there he never has sex with any of them, but he does like to have a certain oral pleasure every so often. I just paid a woman to not swallow a load is all. She spit it in here after he paid her and left."

Naruto was dumbfounded. Could that really be Kakashi-sensei's and if it was could she let Kyuubi abort it like the other two?

"Why are you doing this? Why is your Moon's Eye Plan so important? Why drag Kakashi-sensei into this? He's never done anything to you."

"You know why I'm doing this, and why the plan is important. Kakashi dug his grave a long time ago. I'm just helping in him." he calmly replied.

"No!" She yelled. "No, that can't just be it. Why of all people Kakashi? Why him? Out of everyone you could have chose you him for a reason. Isn't Sasuke on your side? Wouldn't you have thought that he would have been more cconvenient, and believable? You chose Kakashi-sensei for a reason what reason is it, huh? Tell ME!"

At the end of her speech she took a swing at him, and for once he wasn't expecting it. She hit his mask hard and it shattered to the floor. Immediately he had her pinned against the wall by her throat mangekyo sharingan piercing into her eyes.

Her eyes widen as big as he's ever seen them. "Why? Why do you have his mangekyo?" She slowly lifted her hand to his face, fingertips touching just below the right eye.

"His mangekyo? Don't you mean my mangekyo?"

"That can't be Kakashi-sensei said he got his eye from his dead teammate. Obito, he said Obito gave it to him." she whispered still staring into the same pinwheel she'd seen in Kakashi's eye.

"Do I look dead to you?" he questioned.

Startled she removed her hand from his face. "If you are really Obito then why? Why do this? Aren't you Kakashi-sensei's friend? What in the hell did sensei ever do to you to warrant this? Huh? Huh?"

"Kakashi took the one thing I loved most in this world from me. So now, I'm going to take everything he loves from him. I killed his precious sensei. I killed his sensei's wife. And now, now I'm going to ruin his precious student. His sensei's child. And to top it off you will bear me Kakashi's child, and I will either kill it in front of him, or raise it to kill him in the future. There are so many possibilities."

"Your mad! Abso-fucking-lutely crazy." and then she slapped him. "You get away from me you sick freak don't touch me, don't come near me." and she slapped him again.

She kept slapping him over and over until he got pissed grabbed the back of her hair, and slammed her face into the floor. While she was disoriented he grabbed the vial and shoved it deep inside, emptying it.

He leant down so that he was close to her face. "Don't test me bitch. If this doesn't work you can bet the next time it won't be a vial of semen I bring to you, but the semen that's still in its packaging. Know what I mean?"

With that he left her on the floor weeping.

* * *

It seemed that half a tube was all she needed. The new doctor confirmed after three weeks she was once again pregnant. This time though she didn't fight it.

Kurama begged her to let him terminate it, but she refused. Tobi/Obito had been correct in his assumption. The fact that she knew this child might be Kakashi's wouldn't allow her to let him abort it.

_**"Kit, please. You know why he's doing this. There is a big chance he's lying here. That this isn't Kakashi's baby. You need to let me do this. The longer we hold out on this, the more time it gives your friends to find you."**_ he pleaded.

_"I know Kurama, I know. But I just can't do it.__I never wanted to abort the others. It makes me sick thinking that two children I could have possibly had are now dead. And I know you did it because I couldn't make the __decision to do it__. And while it hurts to know that I will never have those two children again, I am kind of relieved that you did it. But this. This I can't. I just can't. No matter how small the chance is that th__is__ might actually be Kakashi-sensei's __baby I can't __willingly kill __it__. And I can't let you either._

_"Even if I do eventually get saved how could I ever look him in the face again __knowing__ that I could have killed his children. Please, Kurama, please for once let me choose something. Let me choose to have th__is child__, and __help me __think of a way to save us all."_ Her head was buried in her arms, and resting on her knees crying softly.

_**"Alright," **_he began, _**"I might have a way for this to work, but I'm not sure it will. I've been planning this for the last few months but it will make this difficult if you are to keep the child."**_

_"Tell me what I have to do."_

_**"From now until you give birth you will have to make due without my chakra. I'll go into a hibernated state to gather enough chakra for you to be able to escape**__** with**__**. Do not expect it to last long. You will have a slight chakra boost for fifteen, maybe twenty minutes at max.**_

_**"When the time is right I will let you know. Pull the chains from the wall, and grab a scalpel off the table. Run out of the room as quickly as possible. If the doctor gets in your way kill him. **_

_**"I do not know where we are so all I can say is pick a direction and start running.**__**Get as far away from here as possible, because there is one downside to all of this. As soon as my power subsides your chakra will fluctuate and cause you to go into early labor."**_

_"What will happen to the baby?" she asked._

_**"Nothing as long as **__**the **__**labor goes well. I can assume Obito will not be leaving your side the closer you get to your due date. But if we plan this right we should be okay to leave three to four weeks before it's due.**_

_**"Four weeks early might leave the baby with a few underdeveloped organs but if I pump a bit of my chakra in there towards the end it should help to speed up the development a bit. Nothing will hurt the child and a small amount from me will still **__**leave enough for **__**you to**__** use to**__** get out of here.**_

_**"The only thing that worries me is if the labor becomes difficult. A natural birth you can handle by yourself in the woods. And until the child is out of you I'd advise you not to call on your chakra.**__** Also, after this I will be unable to call forth my power to heal for a while. How long that will be I don't know.**_

_**"Once you are out there you can take the scalpel and dig it through the seals on the cuffs. That should be enough for you to disrupt the chakra to set yours free. From there you can summon the frogs to have the reverse summon you back to Konoha."**_

Naruto took it all in. There were so many what if's and places it could go wrong, but what choice did she have? This was her choice to carry this child, hers not anyone else's. So could she do this? Could she give birth to a child by herself? Could she willing kill the doctor if he got in her way? Could she possibly put this child's life in danger to save them all?

_"Tell me when we leave."_

* * *

Naruto spent the next eight months being the good little pregnant girl. Ate what she was told, took her medicines, and let the doctor do his work. She spent many hours pacing the floors, the length of her chain would allow. She wanted to make sure that when it was time to go she could still move.

She began showing around her sixth month, but even then it wasn't much. She was gaining weight to support the baby, but not enough. By the time it was almost time to leave she had only gained around fifteen extra pounds. But the doctor assured her the baby was fine. Strong heart beat and all that stuff.

Obito came and went as he usually did. Too busy making his plans for once he had the Kyuubi in his possession.

Time drug on and on for her until finally Kurama said it was time to leave. They waited until it after dinner. Obito never showed up at night. If he was going to be there he would show up during the day. The fox also hoped that the dark would give her enough cover to hide incase he did.

The doctor stopped making noises in his room, and they hoped he was on his way to bed. After an hour of waiting Kurama shouted in her head, _**"GO!"**_ and with that Naruto felt herself burst worth with a large amount of chakra. Although not as large as she's used to having.

She tugged multiple times on the chains before they snapped. Quickly, she ran to the table and grabbed the scalpel. The door suddenly opened and without think she rushed the man coming through it, stabbing him in the throat.

Letting the doctor drop to the floor she fled the room, ran down to the end of the hallway, and up the stairs. Swiftly, finding her way out of the tiny house, she picked a direction and ran. And ran and ran.

Kurama was right the burst of chakra didn't last long and before she knew it the adrenaline rush was gone. Leaning against a tree she tried to catch her breath when the first contraction hit her. Placing her free hand on her stomach she leant forward and howled nearly dropping to her knees.

She never thought childbirth could be this painful. She continued to walk as far as she could. Stopping every so often to try and breath through a contraction.

After about ten minutes of walking she felt her water break, and knew she needed to find a place to have this child. She found a pretty flat grassy area in the alcove a of tree. She sat down leaned against the trunk and prepared herself.

It wasn't too much longer that she could feel the pressure from the head trying to push its way out. With as much strength as she could muster, she pushed. Setting back she took a few deep breaths and pushed again. After three pushes she could finally see the baby making its way out. She reached down to try to support it as she continued pushing. Another two pushes, and the child came tumbling out wet and slimy.

Carefully Naruto cradled the baby in her arms and brought it to her chest. It wasn't breathing. Panicking she patted on its back, bouncing it up and down trying to startle a cry for it. Just as she was giving up hope one hard pat to its butt, and the little thing waited.

Naruto pulled it back to look at it. A boy. She had a son. Tears filled her eyes, and she knew at this moment everything had been worth it. She balanced him in her lap and took the scalpel that she had laid next to her and scratched through the seals on the cuffs.

Immediately she could feel the rush of her chakra coming back to her, and laughed. Everything was turning out fine all she had to do was get a reverse summon and she could go home. She bounced her son and laughed and laughed, until it turned into a sharp cry on pain.

The contractions had started again. They were excruciating, and she didn't know what was going on.

_**"I can't believe I missed it."**_ Kurama spoke tiredly from inside her.

"Missed what?" she asked aloud.

_**"The second child."**_

"WHAT?" she yelled.

_**"Quickly, it'll die if you don't do something fast. It's coming out wrong. It's backwards. You can't deliver it like this. It'll die." **_

"Then what do I do?"

_**"Cut it out. Take the scalpel slice shallow along the underside of your belly, and cut it out."**_ She started to say something, but Kurama silenced her quickly. _**"If you don't do this fast all of us could die. Do it now. Hurry!"**_

With no more than that Naruto took the scalpel and stuck it into her lower belly. Once it was deep enough she began to draw it to the other side. Biting back her cries she kept at it until it Kurama told her to stop.

_**"Now reach in and pull it out before you bleed to death."**_

Naruto dug her hand deep into the cut. Found the neck supported it and the head enough to drag the child out. She noticed very quickly it was a girl. A girl who didn't take long to learn how to wail. With the sound of her wailing Naruto passed out.

Kurama's constant nagging woke her up. _**"Come on get up. Wake up I can't heal you yet remember? If you don't get back to that Hokage of yours quickly we are dead. Get up. Come one. WAKE UP!"**_

Naruto's brain functioned enough to remember what was going on. She swiped some of the blood from the cut on her stomach and summoned a frog.

Gamakichi wondered what was going on when he was suddenly summoned after Naruto had been missing for nearly two years. What he did not expect was to find a bleeding woman half dead holding two infants.

"Gamakichi, I don't have much time. Please, go get Fukasaku-jiji to summon me to Myobokuzan. Tell Shima-baba to head to Konoha and quickly summon me to Tsunade."

"What? Naruto? What the hell? Is that you?" he asked confused as hell.

"Please, hurry! I'll give you all the candy you want later just hurry." Then she passed out again.

Gamakichi disappeared, told Fukasaku-sama to summon Naruto, and Shima-sama to head to Konoha to summon Naruto to Tsunade.

* * *

"And that is the last two years in a nutshell." Naruto concluded. By the time she had finished her story Tsunade was holding her daughter, and she was feeding her son.

The four occupants of the room were speechless. No one had any idea what to say. One question though resounded loud and clear.

"Those children are mine?"

* * *

And scene lol… this is where I will be ending it tonight.. Mean aren't I? its already quarter past 3 in the morning and I have to get up early tomorrow to help my sister in law paint the nursery for my new nephew that's on his way. Which also brings me to the fact that the third and final chapter wont be out for over a week or so. The baby shower is next weekend, and I have 3 projects I need to sew together and get ready as her gift. One thing I will mention is yes this is labeled as a romance, and as you can see the twins have a possibility to be Kakashi's. If we can trust Obito's word. But while the next chapter will deal with the romance part of it don't expect to be all… we have kids lets have sex bc it wont be so don't get your hopes up…. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the next chapter of Because I was Selfish, and Until next time.. Please leave a review I'd like to hear for you! xoxoxo


	3. Aftermath

As usual I don't own anything!

Hi! I'm back. I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing, following, and favoriting (again not a word) this story. I know the last chapter was a little intense, and while nothing like that goes on in this chapter, it could still be considered M bc of Naruto's mouth. Lol…

Naruto will be called Naruto through a good portion of this chapter, but as a certain point when we speak of Naruto when she was a boy it's still Naruto… when she is a female Naru. In case that isn't clear enough for you when get to that point.

As always, I've read this a few times but there will still be spelling mistakes, and grammar mistakes. An over use of comma's, and probably some words either missing from a sentence or an extra word added in. I have a feeling I missed a lot of to, too, and two's as well as there, they're, and their's. Probably a few you're and yours as well. After so many times of reading it my brain just stops seeing mistakes.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 3: Aftermath

_"Those children are mine?"_

Naruto turned slowly to face Kakashi. He looked straight into her eyes with his own widened one, and watched her shrug.

"I don't know."

His eye flashed dangerously at how uncaring she seemed to be. "You don't know? You don't KNOW? You just sat here and told us that he told you they were mine. How can you be so nonchalant about this?" He was on the edge of his chair and nearly yelling by the end.

"Kakashi, you need to calm down now." Tsunade's stern voice rang out. Iruka had shifted in his chair ready to interfere if Kakashi made any sudden movements towards Naruto.

"No, I won't calm down. Didn't you just hear what she said. There's a chance those children are mine. And Obito being alive, that's insane. I saw him die. I was there. How can we take her word on this that that is who it was. He told us before that he was Uchiha Madara. If that was a lie then so could this."

Kakashi didn't see the hurt that flashed across Naruto's face, but the others did. The young mother knew that this wasn't like him, and she didn't really blame him for his outburst, but it still hurt to hear it. She knew if she thought Sakura or Sasuke had died and someone started saying all these things about them she'd be upset as well. Not even adding in the fact that he might now be a father, and that probably terrified him.

Before Tsunade and Iruka could go off on him Naruto cleared her throat. Looking at Kakashi with the most determined face he had ever seen on her. She spoke quietly to him.

"I know how this might sound. I've been gone for two years, come home a woman, and tell you a story that sounds like someone's worst nightmare. But all I can tell you is what I know to be true.

"You know I was captured. You can obviously see that I was pregnant and gave birth to these two. Whether you want to believe that he impregnated me with the _semen_," and here she sneered out the word, "of random men and you, is up to you. Whether or not you want to know if these are your children or not is up to you. I could care less.

"I may not seem too phased by this, but it hurt. I spent two years there. Two years!" She had started yelling by this point getting more and more hysterical with her speech. "I didn't want either of those children I miscarried I'll give you that much. They weren't made through love, and I didn't even know who the fathers were. But to know, to know that two little lives grew inside me, and I lost them was more pain than you will ever know or feel. A little bit of me died with each of them. And I couldn't... No, I wouldn't do that again.

"So when he came to impregnate me again he said that it was your sperm. And I clung to that. I could have cared less if he had said Sasuke's or his, or any other random shinobi. Hell, he could have said Orochimaru for all I fucking care. I couldn't let Kurama kill another one. The fox did it to spare me. To keep me from having to do it, or letting him get captured and the world being destroyed, but all it did was kill a part of me.

"And every single night since that first miscarriage I've cried. I haven't cried in years, but this hurts." She stopped. Tears flowed down her face, her hand clutched her shirt over her heart, and her voice shook a little. Naruto had spent many years of her life hiding things from people. Her sadness, loneliness, pain, and suffering. She was good at fooling people with her fake smiles and cheeriness. The rooms occupants were for the first time ever getting a good look at what she usually hides deep inside herself.

"It just hurts so damn much. And you can get mad and you can yell at me all you fucking want to sensei. But it won't change the fact that I let Kurama kill those children. Especially the second one. I might not have known he was going to kill the first one, but I knew when the second pregnancy came what he would do, and I didn't stop him.

"These two I couldn't kill. I told him it was because they were yours, and yes that was partially true. But more than anything I just couldn't handle it emotionally. So I convinced him that I couldn't because I could never face you again if I let him." She wiped at her eyes and held the little boy tight to her chest.

She took a few heaving breaths to calm herself. She stared deep into his eye and said with as much conviction as she could, "As I said earlier I could care less if these children are yours, because they are mine. I wanted to keep them no matter what. If you truly want to know if they are yours or not that is up to you. You want a D.N.A. test have Baa-chan do it. But I am telling you this right now. You have a few options and I will give you two weeks to decide what you will do. If you haven't made a decision by the time the two weeks are up you will have nothing to do with us at all over this matter again.

"One, you choose not to do the D.N.A. test fine. Never ask me for it again because you will not get it. Two, if you do have the test done you get another two options. You either choose to be in their lives or you don't. if you choose to have nothing to do with them as their father never again ask to be their father. If you stay you stay forever. I'm not asking you to marry me or be my husband. All I'm saying is if you choose to be their father you are their father forever. Pick what you want to do. You have two weeks."

Kakashi didn't know what to say to that. He watched as she got up and walked to Tsunade to grab the little girl and they left to head back to the hospital. He knew Naruto hated hospitals, but her apartment was torn down a little over a year ago, and they had no where to live at the moment. So she had been allowed to stay until they could find her a more permanent residency.

He turned to Tsunade and asked, "Can she do that?"

"Legally? No. But she has a good point Kakashi, and I would expect you to listen to her. You have seen what Naruto can do to those that cross her, do you really want to be on the receiving end of that?"

"Tsunade-sama is right Kakashi." Iruka butted in. "Naruto is giving you time to think this over. I know two weeks might not seem like much time, but I can see where she's coming from."

At Kakashi's confused look Shizune continued. "Think about it Kakashi. If you choose to not know if they are yours, and they end up being great shinobi in the future or political leaders, she doesn't want you to try to find out if they were yours so you can act like you were there their whole life. Or try to add them to your clan because of who they might become. Same goes for if you know they are yours and you leave. She's trying to protect them."

"Also, if you find out they are yours and you stay she doesn't want you to eventually leave them. I'm sure you remember how it feels to be a child and have your father leave you. It may sound harsh Kakashi, but your father only died. Think of how those kids will feel if their father is alive and walks out of their lives forever." Tsunade finished.

"She knows you didn't ask for this, just as she didn't. She said it herself she chose to keep them, and she will be their mother forever and she is ready to deal with those consequences. Had you actually slept with her and acted like you did earlier she would probably have never let you in their life. She knows you need time to adjust. Not just to the baby situation, but to the fact that Tobi is very likely Obito. That Obito, who you considered to be a very important person, killed Yondaime-sama, and did this atrocious thing to Naruto." Iruka added.

"Take the next two weeks off Kakashi. As long as Tobi doesn't resurface now that Naruto is home and the war doesn't start up again, you should take this time to think about what you are going to do." Tsunade ordered. "The D.N.A. test will take about half a day . I will personally rush it through and do it myself if you choose to do it. Just let me know when and if you want to. Think hard about what you want to do about those two, Naruto, and about what you will do if Tobi is really Obito.

"She's being a little demanding, but after what she went through she probably just wants to work on getting her life back to normal. She wants everything she knows to be as stable as possible. Naruto has never been one to tell anyone what she's thinking or feeling. There is a lot going through her mind at the moment that none of us will probably ever know about. She needs time to deal with things, and you are one of those things even if she doesn't want to admit that. Spend some time with her. Spend some time with those kids. You'll figure out what you want eventually, but you won't if you avoid them the next two weeks."

Kakashi sat there and took it all in. He knew they were right, and he knew he should have thought of most of those things. The reason he was selected with this group of people to listen to her story was because they knew her the best, but right now his mind was a massive jumble of information and he couldn't think straight. He excused himself and went for a walk to start to sort out everything he'd heard.

He didn't know what he was going to do. It seemed impossible that Tobi was Obito, but he had to admit neither Rin nor him made sure he was truly dead. They assumed he died. So, was it possible he got out himself, no. He didn't think so at least, but it was possible someone got him out. But even if he had gotten out his body was destroyed too much to be useful. So, then how could Tobi be Obito?

He let out a frustrated grunt. No matter what he could only go in circles. He had nothing to prove or disprove what Naruto said. And besides this was Naruto. When had he, _she_ he corrected himself, lied about things like this.

One thing he knew for sure, he needed to find Tobi and confirm it. If he had the same sharingan as him that meant he was either Obito, or he stole the eye. And if he had stolen Obito's eye and was using his name to dishonor Obito, Kakashi would destroy him.

So deep in thought he didn't even realize when his feet led him to the memorial stone. Sighing, he lent up against a tree. To think, if Tobi was really Obito then he had killed their sensei. Oh, he knew the sealing of the Kyuubi is what really killed Minato, but Tobi set the fox free. Tobi, possibly Obito, indirectly killed his sensei. And Kushina. And oh god, the things he did to Naruto.

He didn't even want to think about that, but he needed to so he could figure out what he was going to do. Naruto went through something so atrocious and survived. The least he could do is try to figure out what he was going to do. More than that, he could be the cause of it.

Kakashi slid down the tree, knees up, elbows on knees, and head held in hands. What would he do? He didn't know. Being a father was something he never expected to become. At least not for several years. He figured he might eventually marry a woman and have a child to continue on his clan name, but to become a father this way disgusted him.

He thought back on the timing. It was very possible that they could be his. He made it a point to go to a brothel once a month to release some tension, but never on the same day. Didn't want people to plan for him being there.

He had also stopped sleeping with the woman years ago when a few of them tried to make claims he fathered their children. They were all false claims, but he didn't want to take the chance ever again. It never occurred to him someone would try to use him in this fashion. It should have. Man he felt really stupid, and poor Naruto was paying for his idiocy.

Kakashi realized he could only make one decision about the twins now. He wanted, no needed, to know if they were his. Still, he didn't know if he could be in their life as their father if the test said he was. He knew he'd be there for Naruto as a friend, mentor, and even a silent support for the twins if they were his. But actually raising them, being their father he wasn't so sure he could do.

First things first though all his decisions won't matter if they aren't his. So, he needed to head back to tell Tsunade-sama to do the test. Then he would be able to decide from there.

* * *

Tsunade sat behind her desk staring at the results of the D.N.A. test the next afternoon. She had already went to inform Naruto, who didn't want to know the results, before heading back to her office to summon Kakashi. He sat in a chair looking as calm and unaffected as ever, but she could tell he was actually anxious to hear the news.

"As fun as it would be to drag this out and watch you squirm I'm just going to get right to the point. There is no doubt that the twins are yours." She sat calmly and watched as he digested the news. "Now that you know do you have any idea what you are going to do yet?"

A quiet no was her only answer before he got up and walked out of her office. She sighed with a heavy heart. She felt terrible for Naruto. This was a horrendous thing for a woman to have to go through, but she also felt bad for Kakashi. This wasn't his fault as much as it wasn't Naruto's, and now they both had some hard decisions to make in life.

* * *

Kakashi walked through the village again not knowing what to do. It was confirmed they were his. Now he had to figure out what he was going to do.

Naruto had always had a shitty life he knew that. There was so much he could have done to help her when she was younger. She was his sensei's child for crying out loud and he was never there when she needed him the most. He should have protected her better from Tobi during the fight. Maybe then she wouldn't, they wouldn't be in this mess.

He made his way to the hospital. He needed to check on them, but was too scared to face her at the moment. So he climbed one of the trees that sat outside the window of her room. The tree was a good ways away from the room. While he could watch her easily from his spot she'd have to actually know he was out there to see him.

Naruto was different then what he remembered her being. She was definitely more mature than she had been. He wasn't sure if it was the newfound motherhood, or the fact that _he_ was now a _she_.

The boy he had been two years ago was loud and obnoxious. It didn't matter how great a shinobi he became he never lost that child-like innocence and happy go lucky attitude. He bounced around wherever he went and just generally irritated people no matter how much they loved him.

This girl Naruto though was very different, and he wondered just how much of those sixteen years was the real her. Naruto hid a lot of things from everyone. Some were her choice, others not. It made him wonder who the real Uzumaki Naruto was inside.

Kakashi found himself enjoying watching her take care of the twins. Her movements were very graceful, from the way she walked to how she held and tended to them. Something about this Naruto seemed more comfortable with herself then he could ever remember the boy Naruto being.

He found himself coming to watch her like this for the next couple of days. Naruto, no Naru now, Sakura and the other girls insisted she need a more feminine name to go with her new looks.

Naru still acted the same as ever with her friends. Her volume was definitely more subdued then her male counterpart, but when she would get into a heated discussion with someone he could still see the Naruto he'd known for years. She joked, and laughed, and generally seemed more at ease then ever before.

After four days of sitting outside her window Kakashi finally decided it was time to go inside and have a talk with her. She had given him two weeks to decide and the first week was almost up. Only watching her would not help to give him the answers for what he should do.

Standing outside the open door to her room he knocked gently on the wooden frame. She was in the middle of nursing one of the babies in a chair by the window when she looked up at him. "Finally decided to stop hanging out in trees, huh?" she asked.

"Ah, you noticed that did you?"

"What do you want Kakashi-sensei?" She didn't sound angry just tired.

He took his first close look at her since that day in Tsunade's office nearly a week ago. He realized he had never closely studied his student when she was a he. Naruto had looked similar to both his parents, Minato's coloring and Kushina's rounded face. He knew he had been taller, but not by much. He'd heard some of the girls in town talk about how he had gotten cuter since his return from training with Jiraiya. But being a male himself never paid much attention to that.

This woman though he realized was beautiful. She still had Minato's tanned skin and blonde hair, but now it had natural streaks of red here and there. Her hair even though it was up in pigtails trailed over the arms of the chair and pooled on the floor. Her face was still round, but not as much. The whisker marks stood out more prominently on those slimmer cheeks. Her bright blue eyes were framed by longer, fuller lashes. She seemed much too thin for her body frame though, and he knew it had to have been because of her captivity.

She was dressed in normal clothes; an orange tank top and jeans. The room looked well lived in instead of how a hospital room should look.

"I wanted to come talk to you." he finally said. "I need to apologize for how I reacted. I was shocked, but that's really no excuse. I-"

She cut him off. "I know sensei. I get it. I won't lie. I was hurt by what you said, but I understood why you said it. I'm not angry. I can't be angry with you. You weren't the one who physically hurt me."

"I had Tsunade run the test to see if they were mine."

"I know, she came to tell me about the results." He nodded.

"So you know then."

She shook her head. "No, I told her I didn't want to know. It doesn't matter. Plus, if I know and say you don't want anything to do with them I'm not sure I will be able to forgive you for abandoning them. So, it's just better if I don't know."

"They are mine." He watched her eyes widen. She started to say something but he spoke first. "I know you said you didn't want to know. I won't abandon them. But I also don't know if I can be their father." He sighed walked over to the window sill and leant against it. Looking out the window he continued.

"My father killed himself when I was very young. It hurt a lot to know he abandoned me. So I know I have to decide. To be their father or not. If I decide I can't be a father to them I do still want to be there for you." He turned to look at her. "If I can't do it I will help you support them forever. I'll give you whatever you need to take care of them. They can think of me as some uncle or their mom's former sensei whatever. It doesn't matter.

"I just don't know yet, Naru. I'm sorry I can't give you the answer you want yet. I don't even know if two weeks is enough time. You had nine months to get used to the idea that you were going to be a mother. Two weeks is such a short time to figure this out."

He moved to kneel down in front of her. He took her right hand that had been resting in her lap. "I was upset with the way you handled telling me about my children, but the others explained to me why. I may be an excellent shinobi Naru, but I am just a normal man. Some would consider my personality to be a little different than normal.

"But like most men I don't understand woman. And I most certainly don't and never have understood you. I know you didn't want to know the truth just in case I decided to bail. But I want to try for the remaining on my two weeks. I want to be here with you taking care of them.

"Most of all I want to try being with you and them as a family." He didn't think a person's eyes could get so big, and nearly chuckled out loud at the look of shock and horror on her face.

With a grin on his face he continued, "I'm not asking you to marry me, or be my wife Naru. I always thought I'd eventually be forced into an arranged marriage by the council to produce an heir. I have never had any notion of finding someone to love. But you are the mother of my children. If I decide to except them as mine and be their father, it would only be right to take in their mother. I'm not saying you have to. Should you want to back out at any time I will understand."

Naru slowly licked her lips as she took in everything she heard. It didn't seem real. "So, what exactly are you trying to say?"

"In the most simplest ways of putting it?" She nodded. "Will you date me?"

* * *

Kakashi came back the next two days to spend as much time with his new girlfriend and his children. He wasn't quite sure how this was going to work, but he was glad Naru was willing to try.

She had been home for exactly two weeks now, and the babies still had yet to be named.

The girls were pushing for Naru to name them as soon as possible, but Naru wanted to make sure she picked out good names. So she was giving it a lot of thought and taking in suggestions too.

Kakashi sat in a chair in the corner of the room listening to the young kunoichi throw out names. He held his son in his arms as he slumbered. He had to admit even if just to himself, he liked saying his son or his daughter.

"What about Ai for the girl, and Natsuo for the boy." Ino suggested.

"No no no Ino-Pig that's too plain. Sachi for the girl and Yosuke for the boy."

"Ha! As if those are any better Billboard Brow!" Ino pointed her finger at Sakura.

"What did you call me, Ino-Pig?" Sakura shouted inching closer to Ino.

"That big forehead blocking your ears as well? I called you Billboard Brow!" Ino countered.

The girls started hurling insults back in forth in each others faces before Hinata got tired and yanked on their ears.

"Ladies," she started sternly, "You are both adults and are behaving worse then children. The infants are trying to sleep and your hollering isn't helping matters any. Now, either shut up or get out!"

They all just stared at Hinata blinking owlishly. "Geez, Hinata when did you get so strict?" Naru questioned. Hinata blushed and started to quickly apologize. "No no don't get me wrong it's not a bad thing. If you can keep those two in line go for it." Naru beamed a smile at her, and Hinata visibly relaxed.

Over the last year it was obvious to everyone that while still shy, and a little awkward, Hinata was proving herself to be the clan heir she was.

A knock on the door had everyone turning to see who it was. Kurenai, Yugao, and Anko walked through the door carrying a couple of colorful bags.

"Hey there shrimp," Anko started, "We thought you and the munchkins could use some more things."

Naru looked shocked that they would personally buy things for them, and expressed her sincerest thanks.

"So what was all the noise we heard while coming down the hallway?" Kurenai inquired.

"The girls were trying to help me come up with names for the babies. Sakura and Ino got into a fight over who's name choices were better."

"Ah, so you still haven't decided on names yet?" Naru shook her head.

"Negative. I want to make sure what I choose fits, you know? I just don't want to make a mistake. But I can't go around calling her, baby, and him, little guy, forever can I?" she sighed.

Yugao walked over and sat next to Naru on the bed. "Have you had any thoughts at all? Maybe if you run them by someone it might help you to decide."

"Well, I guess I had some, but I was never to sure about them." Everyone was staring at her and it was making her a tad nervous. She got off the bed and went to the cart that held the sleeping little girl. "I thought... ummm... since she had red hair and everything I thought about naming her Kushina, after my mother." she finished in a whisper.

"I think that's the perfect name for her Naru." Tsunade said from the doorway.

"You think so?" she said, still a little unsure and shy about it.

"Yeah." Looking at everyone she could tell they all agreed. Even Kakashi.

Naru moved the child so her little head rested in her left palm, and her right arm held the rest. Lifting her in front of her face she spoke to the blue eyed baby staring straight into her eyes. "Well, then. I guess you are Kushina. Nice to meet you. You can call me Mommy."

"So, now what about the little boy? Have you given any thought to his name yet?" Sakura asked.

"Kakashi-sensei, I thought well... if you're okay with it. I had thought about naming him after your father. I mean you are his father after all. What do you think? Is it okay to name him Sakumo?"

He thought about it for a few before voicing his opinion. "I appreciate it that you would want to name him that, and I know he'd be honored to have his grandson named after him. But I don't think it's a good idea."

"Oh." she said a little crestfallen that he hadn't liked her idea.

"Don't get me wrong Naru. It's not that I don't want to give him Dad's name to keep him from being associated with me. I just think with Dad's reputation, and mine he would want his own name to live with. So when he gets older and people praise him for his hard work, it's based on his own achievements, and not my father's and mine."

"Oh!" Naru said seeming to perk up a bit with understanding. "Then wouldn't it be the same for the her and Kaa-chan?" She gestured to the baby in her arms.

"No, I don't think so. Your mother wasn't as well known as my father. I think it would be ok."

"Hmmm... okay that does make sense. So what about him though can you think of a name?"

Kakashi thought and thought really hard. He never thought she'd ask him to help her name them. They had only decided two days ago to try to work things out as a family. The fact that she was asking him to help with the naming process means she wanted to try to work this out, right?

"Kaoru." He spoke without even thinking.

Naru tilted her head to the side. You could almost see the gears turning as she thought it over. "That's nice, Kakashi-sensei, but why Kaoru?"

"I don't know. It just popped into my head, but if you want a reason you could say the 'Ka' is from Kakashi, and the 'Ru' is from Naru." He said jokingly.

The smile that lit up her face made the name worth it. "Yeah!" she exclaimed. "And the 'O' in the middle can be from Sakumo and Minato." she giggled. She was so excited about the name. "That way both of us and our parents are in our children."

Kakashi didn't have the heart to tell her that he had meant that as a joke. The sheer joy she seemed to get out of having the children named that way was all that mattered to him.

"So, Uzumaki Kaoru and Kushina." Tsunade said.

Naru was about to agree when Kakashi spoke up, "No. Hatake Kaoru and Kushina."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked. He just nodded, knowing that this felt right.

* * *

The next morning Naru sat in her hospital bed cradling Kushina while Kaoru laid in between her legs on the bed. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata came to visit her as they did everyday. A few of the guys had come as well. They stood around watching the girls be girls, and speaking whenever a question was thrown their way.

"What do you think, Naru?" Hinata held up a pale orange sleeper with a pretty flower pattern on it.

"Wow! I love it! Where did you find it?"

"The baby store of course. I have a few more outfits here in this bag." she held up a small sack and started going through the outfits one by one. The girls oo-ed and ah-ed at the cute baby clothes.

"Naru," Shikamaru started, "What are you going to do. You can't just stay here in the hospital forever."

"For someone who doesn't like troublesome things, Shika, you sure like to ask troublesome questions." He shrugged at her response. She knew he was worried. They all were. "Honestly though I have no clue. My apartment is gone. Hell, even if it was still standing it wouldn't be much of a place for us to live. I don't have the money to rent or buy a place either really. I also need to buy things for the babies and its just a big mess right now."

"Come live with me then."

Everyone in the room turned to see Kakashi leaning against the door frame.

* * *

Aaand I lied. This isn't the last chapter. I was going to add in the whole living together in this chapter which would focus on them developing their relationship, but I thought this was a good place to end it. So sorry to say those that were hoping the story would end here it is not. I hope to start working on the next chapter soon… Still have to help my sister-in-law paint the babies room… I can only do so much when she works all the time (plus we talk too much and don't get a lot of work done haha)

As always love to hear from you please review when you're done!


End file.
